Whistle
Whistle è una canzone del rapper americano Flo Rida del suo quarto album in studio, Wild Ones. Venne prodotto da DJ Frank E e Glass ed è stato pubblicato il 24 aprile 2012 come terzo singolo dell'album. Flo Rida l'ebbe descritta come la migliore canzone che abbia prodotto finora.Whistle (Flo Rida) Whistle è una canzone rap pop caratterizzata da una melodia fischiata. Al momento della sua uscita, la canzone ebbe ricevuto recensioni per lo più contrastanti della critica musicale. Essi generalmente elogiato il suo sound pop, notando che aveva il potenziale per diventare un altro successo con il suo gancio orecchiabile.Whistle (Flo Rida) Tuttavia, alcuni critici hanno dato una recensione negativa per i testi, interpretati come un eufemismo appena velato per il sesso orale, definendola la meno sottile canzone di sempre. Whistle è stato un successo commerciale, in cima alla classifica in alcuni paesi e con un picco nella top ten in altri. Negli Stati Uniti, la canzone ha raggiunto il numero uno della Billboard Hot 100, diventando terzo numero uno colpito di Flo Rida e la sua prima volta dal 2009 del Right Round.Whistle (Flo Rida) Testo Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go I'm betting you like bebop And i'm betting you love creep mode And i'm betting you like girls that give love to girls And stroke your little ego I bet i'm guilty your honor But that's how we live in my genre When in hell I pay rottweiler There's only one flo, and one rida I'm a damn shame Order more champagne, pull it down hellstream Tryna put it on ya Bet your lips spin back around corner Slow it down baby take a little longer Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whistle baby, whistle baby It's like everywhere I go My whistle ready to blow Shorty don't leave a note She can get any by the low Permission not approved It's okay, it's under control Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle Baby we start snagging, you come in part clothes Girl i'm losing wing, my bucatti the same road Show me your perfect pitch, You got it my banjo Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it Give me the perfect picture, never lose it Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whistle baby, whistle baby Go girl you can work it Let me see your whistle while you work it I'mma lay it back, don't stop it Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me Now, shorty let that whistle blow Yeah, baby let that whistle blow Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whistle baby, whistle baby Video Galleria Flo-RIda-Whistle-1.jpg Note Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli di Flo Rida